A Demigod In Earthland
by MetaPenguin
Summary: After Annabeth's death, Percy kills Gaia in a fit of rage. Before the Primordial goes back to her multiple millennia long slumber she transports Percy to an unknown world filled with magic, guilds, and wizards. Percy has to get over the grief of losing Annabeth, losing his friends, and adjusting to this new world to survive what is thrown at him. Pairing Undecided
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and I don't want you guys to be drawn away by that so I'm gonna skip that and tell you guys a little bit about this story. I've been reading a lot of PJO and Fairy Tail crossovers and I thought I would give you guys my take on it. I haven't decided on pairing yet, but we'll see. I either want PercyxErza, PercyxCana, or PercyxMira, but it's up to you guys. I won't do PercyxLucy unless you guys want me to so review and tell me. Also I've gotten a lot of inspiration and taken some ideas from other authors so I give will give them credit and I want you guys to go bug them about not updating.**

 _ **Uncharted**_ **\- J. B. Wock**

 _ **Fairy Tail: A Godly Intervention**_ **\- Divine Reborn**

 _ **Mission to another world**_ **\- sylver grey**

 **While my story may differ plot wise from theirs, I will borrow elements and ideas from their stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any PJO or Fairy tail characters or worlds, the writers and creators do.**

 **With that I've been MetaPenguin and I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Tragedy strike, and a New life begins**

 **Percy POV**

"NOOOOOO….." I screamed as loud as I could. As I watched as an earthen hand grab the love of my life's neck and twisted, resulting in a deafening _CRACK!_ It dropped the lifeless body of my girlfriend and both sunk into the ground.

I dropped to my knees and my vision turned blurry. Then my vision turned red and I got up and started slowly walking towards the top of Mt. Olympus, where the laughing form of Gaia could be seen. Every step I took created cracks in the earth and I noticed a large hurricane starting to form around me. I couldn't heard my friends' shouts over the hurricane and the buzzing in my head. Then I jumped as high as my legs could take me and dove towards Gaia. She stopped laughing when she noticed me and a look of terror crossed over her eyes as I plunged Riptide through her heart.

"YOU KILLED HER! SHE WAS EVERYTHING TO ME! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SAY GOODBYE!" I yelled into the face of Gaia.

"It's not over yet, I'm about to send you somewhere where no one will find you, you'll be stuck there until I allow you to leave. And since.. *cough* you are putting me to sleep for the next couple thousand years," she smiled as ichor dripped out of the corners of her mouth, " you will die there, knowing you'll never see your precious _Annabeth_ again!"

And with that she starting muttering in a language I didn't understand and soon my body started glowing in a golden light. She slid off the end of my sword and fell to ground and dissolved into golden dust. I turned around to look at my friends and all the gods and goddesses with a weak smile.

"I guess…. This is….. Goodbye" I said through sobs.

"MY SON!" Poseidon rushed forward to grab me, but my vision turned to black before he reached me.

 **Line Break**

 **Third Person POV**

The whole battlefield went silent as everyone, gods, demigods, and monsters alike watched Percy Jackson jump into the air and dive towards Gaia. The rest of the seven were scrambling up Mt. Olympus to get to their friend. They felt the gods approach behind them as they watched their friend and undisputed leader stab Gaia through the heart with his sword.

They heard him yelling at Gaia so loud it echoed around the battlefield "YOU KILLED HER! SHE WAS EVERYTHING TO ME! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SAY GOODBYE!"

They were shocked at the rage they heard from his voice and the power he was producing and they had to step back a little. Gaia started speaking, but they couldn't hear because of the violent winds circling Percy and the primordial. They looked at Percy's face of horror and he started glowing a bright golden. The primordial goddess of the earth slid of of Riptide and fell into the ground disappearing into a mound of golden dust.

Percy turned around and said through his sobbing " I guess…. This is….. Goodbye".

He started to fade out of existence as Poseidon rushed forward to help his son while bellowing, "MY SON!" but it was too late. A bright light descended on Percy and when it cleared and everybody got back to their senses, Percy Jackson was gone.

 **Line Break**

After Percy disappeared and Gaia was put back to sleep the rest of the monsters gave up seeing as their leader was gone. The Olympians flashed everyone back to the throne room up on Olympus. Once there Poseidon and Athena both slumped onto their thrones with somber expressions on their faces. That is when Zeus decided to speak up.

"Demigods! Today's battle was… a hard fought one. One of grief, sacrifice, and death. We lost a lot of heroes today, but none stand out more than the death of Annabeth Chase," At the mention of her daughter's name Athena broke down into tears and Zeus paused. Hestia rushed over to her niece and calmed her down, "and Perseus Jackson…" After the King of the Gods said the name the whole throne room was enveloped in silence. Everyone looked towards Poseidon and the remaining seven to see their faces struck with grief and sadness. None more so than Poseidon and Hazel who had developed a brother-sister relationship with Percy.

Poseidon stood from his throne and looked at the council and the demigods with tears streaming down his face before vanishing into mist to go grieve for his lost son.

Zeus looked down onto the throne room floor before speaking again, "We are all grieving for the loss of the greatest demigod of our time, but none the less, we should continue to the rewards for the remaining seven of the great prophecy and the other heroes who helped us win this war. After we are done, we can send out search parties to search for young Perseus." The council then called the seven plus Nico and Reyna forward. The seven were all offered immortality and the removal of any curses (Frank and Hazel) which all five accepted. Nico and Reyna were also gifted immortality and Nico became his father's lieutenant and Reyna became an Immortal Praetor of Camp Jupiter. After the rewards Nico stepped forward to ask Zeus/Jupiter a question.

"Lord Zeus can I ask that I ask Percy's wish as I know what he would have wanted?" Zeus looked startled, but nodded. Nico continued, "Percy always thought of others before he thought of himself and I believe he would use his wish for others as well. I believe he would have asked for my father's and Lady Hestia's thrones to be added back to the council as well as ask for the release of the peaceful titans Calypso and Leto."

Everyone stared at Nico in shock, then the demigods burst into applause and approval. Nico looked up and saw that his father, Hestia, Artemis, and Apollo were about to burst into tears. He then looked up at Zeus and the King of the Gods nodded his head. The U shaped area of the council shifted a bit and two new thrones rose up, one pitch black with bones adourning it and one that seemed to be made of flames. And two flashes of light indicated the arrival of Calypso and Leto. Artemis and Apollo ran towards their mother and Leo ran towards Calypso. After everybody settled down the after-war party started and raged on into the night.

 **Line Break (Finally back to main character, am I right?)**

 **Third Person POV Earthland in the city of Magnolia**

The guild of Fairy Tail was doing the usual, drinking, shouting, fighting, all around having a good time. Natsu and Grey were going head-head, literally, Erza was yelling at everybody for interrupting her cake-eating time, Lucy was trying to calm down Natsu and Grey, and Master Makarov was sitting on the bar counter draining his mug trying to get rid of his headache. All was normal until a townsperson busted the doors down and everyone stopped.

The townsperson the shouted, "There is a bright light in the sky, we think someone is trying to use magic to blow up the city!"

This got everyone's attention and instantly the entire Fairy Tail guild poured out onto the city streets. There indeed was a bright golden light in the sky, but it wasn't in the shape of a magic circle so the people of the guild were confused. Suddenly out of nowhere the golden light expanded and something or someone came falling out of it. Erza was the first to recover and re-quipped to a silver armor with wings and flew towards the falling object. She caught him, but the momentum pulled her back towards the ground. Suddenly an enlongated arm wrapped around them and brought them towards where the guild was waiting. Once the arm unwrapped around the duo and shot back to the master everyone gasped. In Erza's arms was a tall raven-haired teen wearing singed clothes with his eyes closed. Erza gently set him on the ground, where he instantly shot up with a sword in his hand.

"Who are you! Where am I!" the teen shouted at the people gazing at him. As they met his eyes, they were startled to see a raging sea-green, ever-changing like the sea. They also noticed his eyes brimmed with red as though he had been crying. The master was the first to step forward.

"Calm down son. Young man, I am Master Makarov of the guild of Fairy Tail. You are in the city of Magnolia located in Fiore, which is located in Earthland. I am guessing you are not from here, are you not? What is your name?"

The teen visibly slumped down before saying, "My name is Percy Jackson and yes I am not from here. I am from Earth and I am a demigod"

Lucy then stepped forward and asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "What is a demigod?"

"A demigod… a demigod is a person who is half human…. Half god"

This elicited a large gasp from the crowd and people started asking whispering things they had on their mind

"Did he say-"

"-Half-God"

"Not possible"

"Should we bow or something?"

Master Makarov then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Before he turned to the young teen, "When you say 'half human, half god' do mean to say one of your parents was a god?"

"Yes, my mother is mortal while my father is a god."

"Who is your father, might I ask?

"My father?" Percy asked confused, " My father is Poseidon, God of the Sea, Horses, and the Earthshaker."

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! Well that does it 'til next time! Hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget to review telling me ideas you have for the plot or ideas for the pairing. Don't be afraid to point out mistakes if you want to, I want to get better as a writer and if I do then I need criticism. But no flames please, it is my first fanfic. You can also PM me if you want. With that said, hope you guys enjoy and remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. I was honestly surprised to get any follows and favorites after only the first chapter, I mean it is my first fanfic. None the less, thank you guys for following, favoriting and reviewing. I will try to respond to reviews every chapter, but it might not happen every time.**

 **MaSKedGamer1: Yea, there are like 2 reasons it's so short: 1. I just typed this up last night 2. This is sort of like an introduction or a prologue so it's not gonna be like 5k words. And yes I will be showing their reactions, I won't timeskip instantly next chapter. I may do it but it will be after their reactions and it will only be a month tops**

 **Mazelover: I don't think so, I didn't intend this to be Percabeth.**

 **Stetsonbennett: I like your idea. I'll try to incorporate that in.**

 **Guest (Yo): In this timeline Juvia hasn't been introduced yet, but I will incorporate her later in the story. She will have an interest in Percy (Water Powers), but it wouldn't be romantic, it would be sibling-like. And yes Percy will be powerful, probably Gildarts level (Although I don't think he would be instantly, he might need some training).**

 **IMPORTANT STORY INFORMATION READ READ REEEEAAAAAD**

 **The time he was trapped between worlds has been roughly a year, but he hasn't aged. You know, the mystical magic hooboo heeboo. Forgot to mention that last chapter, just wanted to make it so Percy didn't seem over Annabeth's death in this or later chapters (which he still isn't fully over).**

 **Something I changed from cannon Fairy Tail is that some of the more minor characters (Macao, Max, and Warren) are a lot stronger (Same with all major characters as well). I'd say that they are on the level of Erza when we first see her fight in the anime, but not as strong as she is later on. So they're strong. Some characters will be OOC too, just warning you. It will be important in this chapter to know.**

 **Onto the disclaimer: I don't own any PJO or Fairy tail characters or worlds, the writers and creators do. With that I've been MetaPenguin and I hope you guys enjoy!**

" _When you say 'half human, half god' do mean to say one of your parents was a god?"_

" _Yes, my mother is mortal while my father is a god."_

" _Who is your father, might I ask?_

" _My father?" Percy asked confused, " My father is Poseidon, God of the Sea, Horses, and the Earthshaker."_

 **Third Person Mira POV**

The whole guild stood there in silence at the statement that was just uttered by the raven-haired teen. They didn't really believe what he just said. They knew of the greek gods, but they thought they had all faded a long, long time ago. They could all feel the power rolling off of him in waves, but it didn't feel like ordinary magic power. He seemed to contain a lot of power, but the power of a god? Was it possible?

Makarov stepped forward again with his hand outstretched, "Hello Percy, maybe we should step inside and give you something to drink. You look like you've been to hell and back," Makarov chuckled the last bit.

"Don't remind me," Percy muttered. He thought no one heard him, but as always, someone did. Mira, the barmaid, who was standing near the front, heard him. Instantly, her mind went into overdrive thinking of he possibly could have meant by that. She was so into her thoughts she didn't hear the master calling her name.

"Mira? Mira? Helloooo, Mirajane? Is something the matter?" he reached out and shook her lightly. This movement seemed to shake her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, it's nothing, sorry master. What did you need?" she responded still trying to figure out why Percy had said what he said.

"I just need you to fix a drink for Percy here," Makarov responded, confused as to why she wasn't paying attention. She made an 'O' face and swiftly nodded her head and rushed back into the guild hall to make the drink.

When she was finished she saw Percy walking in talking to Master with everyone trailing behind. They walked up to the counter where Mira was waiting with the drink, "Here you are, hope you enjoy!" she said in her normal cheery voice. Percy smiled back, but it looked more like a grimace. He took the drink and eyed it warily, like he'd had a bad experience with alcohol. Which puzzled Mira, since he didn't look over 16. She then saw his eyes and they looked like they were remembering something. He quickly shook his head and downed the drink in one gulp.

He put the drink down and turned to Master, "So what are guilds for? Do they do quests or something? Save the damsel in distress?"

"Yes, something like that," Master responded, "Most guilds here in Fiore are comprised of Mages. Normal citizens then ask guilds for help with certain things like, getting rid of monsters, finding lost artifacts, and yes saving people. Would you like to join ours?"

Percy looked tentative. He looked around at the whole guild, who seemed to go back to their usual way of things. He then turned back to Master and nodded his head, "Sure."

"Good, then come upstairs with me and we can talk about the details," Master said as he started walking to the second floor. Seconds later, Percy followed him up. Meanwhile, Mira was thinking about the interesting character that is Percy Jackson

 **Line Break**

 **Percy POV**

I walked with Makarov up the stairs and into a small room. The room looked like a small office. There was a large desk with papers scattered everywhere, a disorganized bookshelf in the corner, and in a space near the door there were 2 red velvet couches. Makarov gestured for me to sit in one so I did. He sat in the other and took a deep breath.

"So you want to join the guild, huh? I should warn you, there is no other guild on the continent like Fairy Tail. We are a very powerful guild, but we are also a destructive one. The members… well they can get a little rowdy," suddenly there was a loud crash and I stood up and made for the door only to hear Makarov chuckling, "Yes that was probably Erza throwing Natsu and/or Grey into a wall. They fight a lot. Don't let it deter you from joining the guild, they really are nice once you get to know them. Anywho, can you tell me a little bit about yourself so I can see if you would be the right fit for Fairy Tail?"

I sighed. I was expecting this. A portal appears out of nowhere and you fall out of the sky, of course they would want to know your story. Still, that didn't make it any easier. I took a deep breath before speaking, "For half a decade I've been the center of 2 world threatening wars. Even before I knew what I was I struggled. My… mom, she was…," I stopped. This was hard to say. I felt a tear fall down my cheek before continuing, "she was the best mom you could have. She put up with me getting kicked of almost a dozen schools, talk-back, and everything. She even married this, this monster to protect me," I recounted everything from when I got to Yancy to right before Tartarus. Makarov looked like he understood most of it, but it looked like something was puzzling him, "Is something wrong, sir?"

"Huh, oh no I was just wondering something. Anybody who's been through what you've been through would have surely lost their mind. Especially at such a young age. Tell me. How did you do it?"

"I had people whose shoulder I could lean on. People who were there for me in my time of need. People I could talk to. Family in all things but blood," I responded glumly.

"Ahh, I see. Well if you choose to join the guild, you would find people similar to your family back home here. Now, continue on with your story," I continued, tearing up at the part of falling into and my journey through Tartarus. Makarov's eyes widened at this. He looked extremely shocked, "You mean to tell me that you willingly fell into monster hell just to be with the one you love."

"Yes," I responded sharply, "She was everything to me. She was the one who grounded me to the mortal world, she was the one who brought me up when I was down, she was the one who prevented me from going insane when my memories were taken, and she never complained. She only pushed forward as hard as she could. All the way to the end," I said crying.

"Up until the end? You're talking about her in the past as if she's…" he stopped when he saw me crawling up into a ball and crying. He responded quickly after, "I'm sorry. I have been insensitive. I give you my condolences. You've been through so much for someone so young, only to have everything you love taken away from you. I hope you will heal here. I will try my best to help you fit in."

"Thank you, Makarov. And yes I think it will help being around people I can hope to call family in the future," I said smiling, but it probably came out as a grimace.

"You are welcome here. I accept you into the guild and we can talk to Mirajane about your stamp. Here, let's walk down stairs and introduce you to everybody."

Makarov got up and walked up to the door. Before he could open it I stopped him, "Master, could I ask you not to tell anybody about what was spoken in here, it's very personal and I don't need any pity,".

He stopped then slowly nodded, "Yes I will keep your past to myself, but let me tell you something. It's not good to keep all of those emotions to yourself, especially if you are to call Fairy Tail your family. You need to let someone else in. Now I am not saying that you need to let someone in immediately, but do try to open up," I nodded in confirmation and he opened the door. We exited his office and walked down the stairs. We strode over to the bar where Mira was putting beers onto a platter.

"Mira! Percy here needs his stamp. He is joining the guild," I saw the look of confusion quickly cross over her face, but it disappeared just as fast as it had appeared and replaced by delight.

"Ok I'll go get it," she quickly disappeared and reappeared with a small stamp in the shape of a fairy. She quickly walked towards me and asked, "Where do you want it?" I thought for a moment before pointing to the left side of my neck. She pressed the stamp down and let it sit for awhile.

"What color do you think it's going to be?" asked Mira **(AN: I'm pretty sure in the anime and manga they choose the color, but for the sake of the story it will be what represents them).**

"I don't know," I casually responded.

"From what you told me I think it would be blue, seeing as it's your favorite color," Makarov suddenly said. I shrugged. There was a sudden glow from the stamp as Mira removed it. Makarov's eyes widened, " It's grey. I thought for sure it would be blue," he said almost disappointed that he didn't guess correctly.

I shrugged again before responding, " I guess grey is a more important color to me," Makarov nodded in agreeance while Mira just looked between with a weird look.

Makarov then jumped onto the bar counter and cleared his throat before speaking loudly, "Can I have everyone's attention?" the people of the guild looked towards their master and he continued, "Today has been a rather eventful day, but because of that we have gained a new member of the guild. Let me all officially introduce you to our newest member, Percy Jackson. Now before you do anything, please keep the question asking to a minimum because Percy here has been through a lot and we don't want to stress him out. We all know what it is like being a new member, so be respectful of his privacy. You may now introduce yourselves," he said before sitting down on the counter.

One by one people came up and I was introduced to the guild. The ones that stood out were Natsu, who seemed to have the ADHD of a demigod, Grey, who for some reason took off his all his clothes but his underwear, Lucy, who looked a lot like _her_ , Cana, who was drinking alcohol straight out of a barrel, and Erza, who was decked out in a chest plate with an added shoulder plate and a skirt. Everyone here reminded me of someone back home. I think I'm gonna fit in here just nice.

 **Line Break**

 **Time skip 1 Month**

I've been a part of Fairy Tail for about a month and I gotta say it's helping me get over what happened. And my powers have increased significantly. I noticed this change about a week into being in Fairy Tail when someone tried to fight me. And let's just say, it didn't work out.

 _Flashback_

 _I was sitting at the bar slowly sipping away at my beer trying to be out of the way and not disturb anyone when suddenly a gust of sand blew my drink out of my hands and onto the floor. I turned around to see the guy named Max laughing with a couple people behind him._

" _This is the son of a god? He doesn't seem like much. He looks more like a normal human. Probably left his home because his mommy disowned him for being too weak," he said while laughing. When he said the thing about my mom, I snapped. I got up out of my seat and walked over to him. The ground was shaking and there was electricity striking and wind blowing inside the guild hall. Everyone in the guild was looking around. Someone said something like 'Is Gildarts back? Wouldn't they have made an announcement?' I didn't really pay attention to anybody but Max._

 _I walked up to Max and pulled my arm back before releasing a sock to his face. When my fist collided with his face, I heard a loud crack. His nose was broken for sure. He flew back into a couple tables, startling a group of people. Everyone was looking at me now. I walked over to where Max was sprawled out and picked him up by the collar, "Don't you EVER talk about my mother like that! You have NO idea what she has been through and what she has done for me! You have NO right to talk about her!" I practically screamed into his face. He looked back at me with fear in his eyes. He was about to speak when I continued, more calmly this time, "You have no idea what I am capable of. So don't mess with me." He shook his head vigorously muttering 'Yes! Yes!'. I dropped him and stormed out of the guild hall, leaving everyone standing there in awe._

 _End Flashback_

After the run-in with Max no one really messed with me. It was a good thing too. I got more time to go on solo jobs. I soon made a name for myself in an unplanned interview with "Sorcerer Weekly". The interviewer nicknamed me 'Tempest'. I know it sounds confusing, but that was what I was talking about when I said I noticed my powers increasing. After the fight with Max I needed to clear my head without hurting anybody so I got out of Magnolia and went about 5 miles away. I went into a forest and let my anger out. I found out I can create large lighting storms, gale-force winds, great giant blizzards, freeze the water vapor in the air, cloak my limbs in small storms, create massive earthquakes, and summon large amounts of raw energy from within myself. Let's just say that the forest that was there…. isn't.

But right now, I am practicing with Erza. I gotta say, when people call her the strongest female wizard, they aren't lying. It all started after I got back from releasing my anger that she challenged me. I was surprised, but I accepted. As we started sparring, people started to gather around us to see 'how fast Erza would beat me to a pulp'. I've been sparring with her for about an hour and half and neither of us are letting up. To say the crowd was shocked is an understatement. I would occasionally glance at the crowd to see their reactions and most of them had their mouths agape and eyes wide. Even Master looked surprised. Erza caught me looking at Master and took that chance to go one the offensive. When I looked back at her, she was rushing forward at a speed I was unaware she could go. I raised my sword in the nick of time to defend the attack. That didn't stop her from pressing on. She slashed, stabbed, thrusted, and swung at me, but I wouldn't let up either. Her fatal mistake was when she tried thrusting at my shoulder. Her sword was at the perfect angle for me to try the disarming technique I learned all those years ago. I started doing the technique, but Erza saw through me. She quickly moved her sword out of the way and left her chest and midsection wide open. I saw my opportunity and started jabbing at her with my sword. She tried to defend all of my attacks, but couldn't match my speed. With one final slash, I broke through her defense and she was shoved to the ground. I held my sword at her throat. "Yield?". Erza looked very irritated, but nodded her head. I chuckled and held my hand out to her. She hesitantly grabbed my hand and I pulled her up.

"That was a great spar. Where did you learn to fight like that?" Erza asked with a curious look in her eyes.

"When you start training to defend yourself at the age of twelve and fight through two wars, then you kinda get good at swordplay," I replied back to her like it was the most casual thing to say. To say she was surprised is a little bit of an understatement. She looked dumbfounded. I could read the look on her face easily.

"Did you say you've been training since you were twelve and have been through 2 wars? How is that possible? You look like you are only 16. You couldn't have possibly done that."

"Well, believe what you want to believe. I won't be mad if you don't."

Just then someone burst through the guild doors. It was Max. He looked like he had just run from one end of Magnolia to the other. He was panting extremely hard and barely managed to get his words out, "Natsu…. Grey… Lucy… Happy… going on…. S-Class job… Galuna Island…," was all he got out before he passed out on the guild hall floors. I wasn't very surprised that Natsu and Happy would sneak out on an S-Class job, but Lucy? And Grey? What has this world come to?

"WHAAAAT?! THEY DID WHAT?!" Everyone turned to Master who had steam coming from his ears. "ERZA! PERCY! Go get them and bring them back here for punishment!"

"Yes Master!" We both replied, both out of fear and honor for representing our guild. We both headed to our separate rooms to pack. I grabbed a duffel bag and packed with all the necessities. I came back out in front of the guild hall to wait for Erza. I waited about 15 minutes for her to show up. When she did she had a large back on her back that seemed to carry double the necessary things. I gave her a confused look and she just rolled her eyes and nodded her head towards the ports. I nodded to her and followed. I didn't know it yet, but this was the start of an incredibly long journey.

 **Aaaand there it is! Chapter 2, completed. Sorry this took awhile to get out. I meant for it to come out on friday, but my AP world teacher assigned us a s*** ton of homework so I had to do that first. Anyway, here it is. Don't forget to review and tell me your ideas for a pairing. I've only gotten a couple reviews on pairing. So if you want to influence the story you have to tell me. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I will see you next time! MetaPenguin OUT!**


End file.
